


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Being Walked In On

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, Walking In On Someone, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>would love another mormor think you can do one where Sherlock and John get a lead on Jim and walk in on him and Sebastian having sex, extra brownie points for bottom Jim ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Being Walked In On

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By Kats1997

“And you’re  _ sure _ it was him?” Sherlock was standing stock still in the middle of the flat, John staring at his taller companion who was actually talking on his mobile. 

Not texting.

Talking.

John thought it was a rare sight indeed, but this was important. 

This call was from Mycroft Holmes.

“Right, of course you are. Well, we’ll go pop in and say hello.”

The call was ended abruptly and slipped away into Sherlock's pocket hurriedly, like it didn’t exist. He turned on his heels, heading for the door and his coat. John didn’t need to be told to follow, just jumping from his chair and scrambling for his own coat. 

“What are we doing?”

“Moriarty.”

“Mori--they found him?”

“No, obviously not. There’s a rumour. Mycroft wants us to investigate before he sends in anyone.” They all but bolted from the flat, Sherlock flagging down a cab with John hot on his heels. “You have your gun?”

“We’re going to  _ check _ ?”

“Is it in your coat?”

“Yes.”

John piled into the cab behind Sherlock, who gave the driver an address to a rather nearby hotel…

 

At said hotel, in room 221…

 

Jim Moriarty gasped, his fingers curling desperately in the silk sheets as Sebastian Moran thrust his generously, lenghty, cock in Jim straight to the hilt. 

A sheen of perspiration glistened on the larger man’s brow as he griped Jim by the hips and not only held him in place, but rocked Jim’s hips in time with his own thrusts. Jim pressed his face into the silk sheets, gasping and groaning. 

“Do you like that?” Sebastian grunted through a rasping pant, “You like that, don’t you?”

Jim whimpered with pleasure as Sebastian reached forward with one hand to grab a fist of dark hair, “Oh, fuck, Tiger, more!” Jim’s usual ease with words reduced to inarticulate noises as his sniper fucked him vigrouously.

The other hand left his hip, slipping under Jim to grip his erect cock and stroke it.

“Ngh!” Jim jerked, hips bucking in Sebastians hand. “Harder!” Jim snapped, but in a pleading way.

“What was that?” Sebastian growled as he jerked Jim’s head up a little with his hand in his hair.

Jim whined, “Pl-please, harder!”

Sebastian obliged, until his hips smacked into Jim’s arse with audible, lewd, smacks of flesh on flesh. Grunting and groaning with the effort of stroking Jim’s cock and fucking him as Jim all but started to come apart under him.

So focused were they on fucking, that neither noticed their hotel door being unlocked and opened. Rather abruptly, Sherlock Holmes, preceded by John Watson with his Browning in hand, burst into the room!

“Don’t move--” John’s shout died in his throat as he got a full, generous view, of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran...naked...fucking.

His jaw dropped. So did his Browning.

In his own shock, Sherlock bowled right into John’s back as the other stopped in his tracks. He was gaping at the two criminals there before his eyes. His mouth opening and closing as he tried to comprehend exactly what he was seeing. Not that he didn’t understand it, but...seeing it was unexpected.

Sebastian froze. Jim stared. 

All four were bright red and clearly trying to think about what this meant, what to do…

The awkward tension was finally broken by the buzzing of Sherlock’s mobile. 

The detective almost scrambled to answer it, “What?” He snapped. Shifting and looking anywhere but at the sight of the two naked criminals in the middle of having sex. “No. No. There was no one here. Absolutely no one!” Sherlock didn’t even look back as he strode, hurriedly, from the room.

John stumbled to follow, “S-sorry…” He murmured, vanishing from sight, then hurriedly rushing back in to retrieve his gun without looking, “Sorry!” He said again and hurried after Sherlock.

Jim swallowed hard, waiting for the click of the door to affirm they were, indeed, alone again. 

“Please tell me that didn’t ruin the mood…” Sebastian grumbled gruffly, still buried deeply in Jim’s arse.

Jim groaned, rocking his hips and curling his toes in the silk sheets. “I rather think it added to the mood, we should invite them more often.”

Sebastian grunted and rocked his hips, making Jim gasp and groan again while Sherlock and John hurried away from the hotel to the nearest pub as quickly as possible...


End file.
